Our Alternate Story
by tdotp
Summary: Two soldiers give up everything for the people they love. It is their fate to sacrifice their lives and their love but in this universe perhaps they can have a better ending. Possible M in the future and M/M relationship.
1. Chapter 1

So I have had this idea for years already and I barely started to write it out. I am just testing the waters to see if anyone is interested since I just want two of my favorite characters to have some sort of happiness. I am sorry if the characters are OOC or anything of the sort. None of the characters belong to me.

* * *

 ** _"Why are you doing this again? You really shouldn't do this."_**

 ** _Laughing he shook his head, "Why not? You know if I don't do this they will never get the chance. Just once...somewhere...they deserve a fighting chance."_**

"C'mon Sammy, do I really have to wear this whole getup? He whined as his brother looked him over and tried to fix his stubborn tie. Once satisfied, Sam smoothed out the wizards robe on top of it. Dean though very annoyed couldn't help but feel some affection at his brothers' actions. A small smile forming on his lips as he wondered who the adult was between the two. "It's not as is if anyone will see what I am wearing underneath the robe."

Sam rolled his eyes as he sighed. "Dean it doesn't matter if no one can see it. It's all about looking and feeling professional," he replied as if it was the most obvious thing. Dean let out an exaggerated sigh as he ruffled his kid brothers' hair, "Fine but if I start getting too itchy I'm taking it off."

Sam shook his head in amusement, knowing that his brother no matter how uncomfortable he got wouldn't take it off.

* * *

Dean couldn't help the small grin that appeared on his face as he looked around. As soon as he walked into the bar he knew he would have to frequent the Hogs Head, like any bar he had visited before this one made him feel at ease somehow.

Remembering the reason why he was here in the first place he took out a very old looking pocket watch with a six pointed star from underneath his robe. Cursing at how late it was he walked quickly up to the bartender to ask for directions before walking up the stair to the room his meeting was supposed to take place in. Standing outside of the door he smoothed out his robe before running his hand through his hair. Taking another deep breathe his hand hovered over the knob, but before he could turn it the door sprung open. A bit surprised he stood there staring at the man inside.

"Mr. Winchester glad to see you are doing well. I was beginning to think that I had been, what is the phrase, 'stood up'." Pausing he smiled reassuringly at the young man before opening the door wider. "Please come in and sit. I took the liberty to order some tea and for the both of us. I hope it is to your liking."

Regaining some of his composure Dean gave the headmaster a sheepish smile as he shook the headmasters hand and took the seat he was offered. "Tea will be fine." He would have preferred a nice cold beer right about now or something a bit stronger if possible but he didn't think that would be very professional. "I am sorry for the lateness but I misjudged the time I should leave and well my younger brother thought I should change into proper clothes before meeting you."

"Ah yes, Mr. Samuel Winchester. I have heard from Filius and the other professors that he is very bright and a good student and I can't help but agree."

Dean smiled feeling very proud of his younger brother. "Yes, Sam is very smart. I just hope he doesn't get too caught up in his studies and forgets to have some fun. I…" He paused as he remembered something he should have done, turning to look from his cup to the Headmaster. "I can't thank you enough for allowing him to attend your school. I know it was last minute and that it usually isn't done like that but well we could have never expected…"

Dumbledore smiled kindly, "I understand Mr. Winchester and as I have told you before, you really don't have to thank me. Getting him enrolled didn't take that much persuasion. The board of education were very sympathetic to your situation and it seems that he is fitting well with the students so there is nothing to worry."

Nodding he took a sip from the tea cup placed in front of him. "Thank you, Headmaster."

"Now that that is out of the way let's talk about the reason why we are here. As you know right now I am in need of two professors. My Muggle Studies Professor has decided to travel and do research and my Defense Against the Dark Arts position is also available. I received your application and was a bit hesitant since American wizarding schools are slightly different but after some chats with your Headmistress and Robert I think congratulations are in order Mr. Winchester." Dumbledore smiled widely as he looked at the man across from him very amused to see his expression changing from disappointment to disbelief.

Dean having had prepared himself for the worst couldn't help but grin and jump up, shaking Dumbledore's hand in excitement. "Thank you!" He laughed as he stood there in shock. "You won't regret it." Smiling he made sure he remembered to thank Bobby and Ellen as soon as he got back home.

"Now Dean there are some basic things you are required to teach but for the most part you are free to teach what you want. I would think you want the Defense position considering your history with the defense and the supernatural."

He shook his head, "Headmaster, if it's alright I would like to teach Muggle Studies. I know that perhaps teaching Defense would be more interesting but after thinking it over a bit...I think teaching wizards about the muggle world will help foster better relationships between the two worlds." Realizing what he had said he turned slightly red as he felt he said something a bit cliché.

Dumbledore was a bit surprised but nodded. "I think that would be great for our students to learn and will definitely help foster better muggle-wizard relationships." Standing up he shook his hand again. "Now if you don't mind I have to cut our meeting short since I have to look for another professor." Before walking away he paused, " I will owl you with some more information, we will be having a meeting before the festival. I will see you in a few months." Giving Dean one last smile he disappeared with a pop.

* * *

Dean walked into Bobby's place looking very expressionless, his brother and Bobby stood up and looked at him as he took off his robe and began to take off the tie around his neck.

He could see that Sammy was trying hard not to ask him what had happened before finally giving in. "Dean?"

"I'm sorry, Sammy. I don't think we will see each other that much next year." The looks on both Bobby's and Sam's face were priceless, unable to torture them anymore or hold in his laughter he smiled. "I got it."

Bobby and Sam both looked slightly murderous before quickly becoming overjoyed. Bobby moved towards him and patted the back of his back harder than usual, "You shouldn't worry an old man like that or your poor brother."

Sam grinned, " We should go out and eat. They opened that new Italian place by the Muggle bookstore." Bobby shrugged and nodded having gotten used to spending time with Muggles now that the boys were with him.

Agreeing to the plan he quickly went to take off the suit he was wearing. As he walked downstairs the sight of Bobby and Sam waiting by the door he couldn't help but smile and think that things were finally getting better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing: SS/DW**

 **Warnings: None right now but future M/M**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Supernatural do not belong to me...which means that these lovely characters do not belong to me.**

 **Forgive the OOC'ness but this idea just wouldn't leave my mind and perhaps I can't do it with the justice they deserve but I am trying to.**

* * *

Picking out some casual muggle clothes, he began to prepare to go out and celebrate. It had been a long time since he had actually gone out. Since the death of his father and his move to England he had stayed locked up in a room doing research, training, hunting or just trying to spend time with Sam and Bobby.

Tonight though he felt like getting out. Perhaps he would go do some dancing, flirting and who knew maybe he would find someone to spend the night with. At least that is what he had initially thought but as he stood outside of a club he knew he wasn't really up for it.

So, instead he ended up going to the Hog's Head to have some drinks and to get a look at the regular crowd.

* * *

It was the same dream again. The sound of crying filled the house but he didn't care for the baby in the crib. All he cared for was the woman whose lifeless body was lying on the ground. Hugging her closely to his body he couldn't help the sob that escaped his body. It was his fault, all of his fault. If he hadn't...so many regrets flashed through his mind as her eyes stared back at him, taunting him with their lifelessness.

Quickly waking up in a cold sweat he wiped his forehead and pushed his black hair back as he tried to erase the image of her eyes staring back at him. After so many years he couldn't forget her...her smile, her hair, the way she laughed...it all was vivid in his mind as if he had seen her yesterday. Getting up he drank a bit of water, his mind filled with her and the regret he felt.

Pushing his dream away he slowly began to get ready. It was the same thing every single day. Mechanical. Lifeless.

The sudden urge to drink began to grow inside of him, to drown himself in alcohol but the confinement of his chambers didn't seem like the place. Perhaps it was just loneliness, a thought he did not dare to say out loud or think about too much.

Toying with the idea of inviting Lucius out he quickly dismissed, he wasn't that desperate. Drinking with Lucius never ended very well. And he did not want to actually talk with anyone just knowing that he was surrounded by people was sometimes comforting, Deciding to go to the Hogs Head, knowing fully well that no one would dare try to talk to him there he walked to the bar and ordered a drink.

Beginning to sip his drink and starting to get settled in he was surprised when a young man sat next to him especially since the whole bar was practically empty.

Severus gave the man a side glance before ignoring his companion by staring at the drink in his hand. The young man had dark fair hair and slight stubble on his chin and even though he only caught a glimpse of him, Severus could tell he was quite handsome.

"Hey," the man said in a sort of gravelly voice that made him wonder if it hurt him to speak. Turning to look at the man he was greeted by a kind smile and if he were sociable he knew he would be inclined to smile back.

But he wasn't.

All he wanted was to sit at the bar and enjoy his drink and now he was sitting next to a probably obnoxious and self-obsessed American. Severus sipped his drink again and continued to ignore the man next to him.

"My name is Dean. What is yours?" he asked as he extended his hand to shake his.

Sighing at the man's inability to take a hint, Severus turned to face the man completely and his own eyes widened as their eyes met. His heart aching as the younger man's eyes stared worriedly into his own. His dream coming to the forefront of his mind.

"Are you alright? It looks like you've seen a ghost." They younger man asked, resting a hand on his shoulder.

The older man quickly slapped the hand away as he felt a small tingling where his hand touched his shoulder.

What was that? Was it because his eyes were a shade lighter than that of her eyes?

Regaining his composure he replied very curtly, "I'm name is Severus."

Seeing that Severus had composed himself and seemed to be alright Dean gave him a small smile. "Nice to meet you, Severus. Look, I am sorry if I am bothering you but well I didn't want to drink alone and you seemed like the best person to talk to. Well its not like there are many people to choose from but..." Dean paused as he tried to think about something. "I have heard your name before..."

Severus raised an eyebrow as he took in the young man a slight curiosity peaking through before he quickly buried the feeling. His eyes met his as he wondered whether or not he should try to see if he could look into his mind. "Is that so..." Not elaborating or offering him any information.

"I knew I had made the right choice by coming to talk to you." Dean replied a smirk evident on his face and voice. "The brooding aura you give out is very..." He paused for a moment before shrugging unable to find the right words. "Interesting."

Where all Americans this insane or just this particular one? Severus turned away quickly and sipped his drink.

Noticing the turmoil the man seemed to be going through Dean decided to be nice, "Look I'm teasing you, I really just want to talk to you." Dean turned to face his drink as well frowning slightly as he wondered why. Deciding to be truthful he sighed, "Lately I've been cooped up at home and today I didn't want it to be that way. And well you...for some reason I just felt drawn to you, as if I knew you might understand."

Not knowing what to tackle first he just looked into the younger man's eyes and blamed them for making him weak. "I can understand that." Severus said giving up the notion that the younger man was going to leave him alone.

As if noticing the shift Dean grinned mischievously, "You being a handsome older man is just a bonus for me."

The dark haired man choked on the drink that had been going down his throat. His whole face going completely red as he was caught off guard.

Dean ordered them some more drinks as he gave him a wink before drinking a bit more.

Severus was left speechless, "Who put you up to this?" His thoughts quickly turning to Minerva and Poppy, he wouldn't put it past them to try to set him up. How could anyone think that he was handsome, especially such a good looking young man like him?

Dean frowned a little as he realized how little self-esteem the man had. Perhaps he wasn't as traditionally handsome as other men but there was something about him that just drew you in.

Severus finished his drinks and stood up, exhaustion finally catching up with him. This had been a bit too much socializing for him.

Dean quickly rose with him, "Look, I am sorry to have bothered you. I tend to come on a bit strong. I haven't been out in a while so that could also be a part of it. If you want I will leave you alone. You don't have to go."

"It's just getting late and I have to go. I have to say that your company was not entirely unwelcome..."

Dean gave a soft smile and sigh of relief, "Alright. Okay, then."

Severus turned to leave when a shout made him turn around.

"Wait. Do you come here often? Maybe we could see each other again and get to know each other and I could buy you a drink. No pressure, it can be purely platonic. I mean if you want it to be," Dean mumbled at the end.

Severus smiled and Dean couldn't help but grin at the sight.

"Perhaps. I'll see you around," Severus responded as he walked out of the bar, the idea of meeting the younger man not seeming like such a bad thing.

The next day Severus woke up and tried to concentrate on his lesson plan the idea of meeting Dean kept creeping up in his thoughts. He did not know why but something about Dean's smile and straightforwardness was very comforting. No one outside of his colleagues had treated Severus like a human being in a while and he craved to just feel normal or to be seen as an ordinary man instead of as an ex-Death Eater, or the greasy potions professor.

So that night Severus set out to go to the Hogs Head to see if he could meet the American man again. He was slightly hopeful that the interest the younger man had shown towards him might make him show up again and so he sat in the same seat as always, ordered his drink and waited. Once in a while he would glance at the seat next to him feeling like an idiot and after waiting for a few hours Severus had had enough.

Sighing he got up and left. It wasn't like they had made any sort of arrangements to meet at the bar but in the back of his mind he couldn't help but feel as if he had been stood up.

But, for the first time since her he felt that there was something important about the man and an unfamiliar ache in his chest kept on making him want to see him again whether if for pure friendship or something else Severus did not understand just yet. So hoping to find an answer, Severus showed up at the same bar the night afterwards and the night after that until weeks passed without seeing the younger man. Finally, deciding to let go of the small attachment he had built for the man he stopped showing up and retreated to the solitude of his private chambers feeling a bit more bitter and lonely than before.

* * *

 **(So what do you guys think? This is as far as I have gotten at the moment and I have a sense of where I want it to go...my brain is just not cooperating that much. Anyways tell me what you think? Good/Bad. )**


End file.
